Happily Ever Aftermath
|season = 1 |number = 20 |image = Mavis-dead.png |airdate = May 4, 2012 |writer = David Greenwalt Jim Kouf |director = Terrence O'Hara |guests = David Clayton Rogers as Arthur Jarvis Amanda Schull as Lucinda Jarvis Tom Wright as Spencer Harrison |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Murciélago Matraca |literary = Cinderella |previous = |next = }} "Happily Ever Aftermath" is the twentieth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the twentieth episode overall. It first aired on May 4, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis Bernard Aidikoff has a warrant for his arrest due to his involvement in a ponzi scheme. He decides to shoot himself instead of getting arrested. Arthur Jarvis hears the news on the radio and panics. He calls Spencer Harrison and the two agree to meet at Arthur's house. When he gets home, Arthur sees his wife Lucinda trying on bunches of dresses, which means even more of his small funds are depleted. Spencer arrives and Arthur tells him that all of his money was invested in Aidikoff, even the house. Spencer then suggests that they ask to borrow money from Mavis Kerfield, Lucinda's stepmom. She turns them down however, because they have stayed away from the family for so long. Mavis sends them out saying "send my love to Lucinda". Spencer stays a moment longer and mentions how, without Lucinda's Dad, Mavis would still "be cutting hair in Beaverton". That night, Mavis settles down to bed when she hears a noise. Frightened, she looks under her bed to find a creature who then scratches her face. Mavis then runs in fear through the halls, making it to the stairs leading out of the house. The creature catches up to her there and emits an intense sonic scream that breaks all the nearby glass, it also causes Mavis great pain and to bleed out of her ears, nose, and eyes. Mavis then falls over the balcony hitting the chandelier. Nick is in his room and is dreaming about the circumstances of his parents murder. Juliette wakes him up from his nightmare and makes sure he is okay. After talking about it for a couple of minutes, Juliette convinces him to look back into it. Meanwhile, Arthur is sitting in his living-room staring at the fire. Lucinda comes downstairs looking for him, and seeing him looking worried, she asks what's wrong. He won't tell her what, as he "would not want her to lose her smile". The next day, Tiffany Kerfield, one of Lucinda's stepsisters, arrives at her mother's house. and finds her dead. She is talking to her sister Taylor at the time. She opens up the door and is surprised to see her mother dead on the floor. The police are called in and Hank and Nick arrive at the scene. Wu says it could have been an accident, except for the claw marks and exploded eyeballs that wouldn't be from the fall. Nick and Hank go upstairs, only to find more glass. Nick says that the glass could have been from light-bulbs broken to keep it dark, but Hank thinks otherwise when he notices the mirror is broken too. They question Taylor and Tiffany who are waiting in the dining room. The two sisters tell the detectives that Arthur Jarvis and Spencer Harrison had been by yesterday asking for money, which their mother had denied them. The two have also not been on good terms with the sisters and their mother since Arthur's marriage to Lucinda. Juliette calls Arnold Gubser, the lead detective that investigated the murder of Nick's parents. She tells him that Nick is looking for a little closure with the case. He says there isn't much, but agrees to send the information to him. She then calls Nick and tells him the good news. Nick and Hank pull up at the Jarvis home to question the couple. Spencer is inside as well, and the couple insists that he stay while the police question them. Nick tells them that Mavis has been murdered. This shocks Lucinda, but they don't understand why they are suspects. Nick then goes on to mention that since they had met with Mavis the day before for financial aid, they are thereby suspects. This news angers Spencer and Arthur who had been keeping it a secret from Lucinda. Spencer then woges into a bat-like creature and asks if they can have a minute. Nick then gets a call from Gubster, who tells him that they had four suspects in the murder of his parents; Soledad Marquesa, Ian Flynn, Hans Roth and Akira Kimura. Nick and Hank interrogate Arthur back at the precinct. He tells the detectives that he met Lucinda at a Black Tie fundraiser and he says it was love at first sight. The family relationship was strained at best and his marriage had been 'the straw that broke the camel's back'. He also says that he only went to ask Mavis for money because that was his last option. Lucinda and Spencer are questioned back at the precinct as well. She says there were strained relations after her dad died and that the family didn't get along well after that. Nick asks if she knew of a will. Lucinda said she was not kept in the loop, but that if there was one it would be for the step-sisters. Spencer said that among other things, Lucinda's father was never a good judge of women and that Lucinda was supposed to receive money from Mavis. Nick and Hank conclude the interrogations and brief Renard on the findings. Nick then receives the pictures from Gubser, revealing who the fourth suspect is. Arthur is talking to Lucinda in their bedroom. She says she wants to go over and talk to her step-sisters but Arthur tries to dissuade her. She states that it is family business, but he is worried that if one could kill their own Mom that they could kill her. She sneaks out in the middle of the night anyway. Spencer finds out and goes after her. She goes to Tiffany and tells her that she is sorry that Mavis died. They argue about her caring about Mavis and Lucinda snaps. She woges into a Murciélago and kills her by letting out her sonic screech. Meanwhile at Nick's trailer, Monroe and Nick look through the books to find out what Spencer is. Monroe finds the creature in one of Nick's books, showing that it is a Murciélago. Its screech is supposed to be able to blow out eyeballs and bowels as well as rupturing ear drums. The one thing that can negate it is a Murciélago Matraca, which sends out sound waves that mess up the creatures ultrasonic waves. Nick happens to have one in the trailer and shows it to Monroe, who gets very excited. Nick goes to the Jarvis house to find Spencer, but the couple have not seen him. They say that he might have gone after Tiffany and Nick goes after him. Spencer arrives on the scene, but is too late to have stopped Lucinda from murdering Tiffany. Nick arrives a few minutes later and arrests him. He woges, but Nick threatens to blow his head off if he opens his mouth because he "knows how you kill". Spencer protests that Nick doesn't understand, but he is still arrested. Nick and Hank are briefing Renard when Wu says Spencer wants to confess. They both go into the room and Spencer confesses to both murders, saying he couldn't stand how they treated Lucinda. He mentions how he makes sound waves that could be used to kill, like in the case of Mavis and Tiffany. Hank believes he is trying to play the insanity card and leaves. After he leaves, Spencer explains to Nick that Lucinda had made her step-family miserable, and was only okay when she got everything she wanted. Nick leaves to go tell Hank about Lucinda, and in his absence to break the glass with his screech and escape. Spencer returns to the Jarvis house, but he finds Arthur with scratches across his face. He says Lucinda went after Taylor. She gets ready to kill Taylor when the police show up. She runs off with Nick in pursuit. Monroe pulls up in his car and with the Murciélago Matraca. They set it up in front of the building she ran into and crank it up. She jumps out of a window to escape it and runs into Spencer. She asks him to help her and he says he will. He then kills her with his screech. She stays alive just long enough to bite his throat and kill him. Press Release Nick and Hank are called to investigate the mysterious death of a wealthy matriarch, after her stepdaughter loses everything in a Ponzi scheme. Meanwhile, Juliette does some digging into the mysterious death of Nick’s parents in an effort to help him find closure. Wesen *Murciélago *Blutbad *Schakal (images and flashbacks) Lucinda-no eyes.png|Lucinda dead. Spencer and Lucinda.png|Lucinda and Spencer dead Murciélago Matraca-box.png|The image on the box for the Murciélago Matraca. Tiffany kerfield1.jpg 120-Akira_Kamura.png Videos Promo scenes Production Notes *Jordi Caballero (Soledad Marquesa) appears without credit in reused footage from (flashback). *This episode's quote is the first to use an image of characters. Continuity *A previously unknown person, Akira Kamura, was revealed to have been involved in the murder of Kelly and Reed Burkhardt. Trivia *Kimbra's "Two-Way Street" plays as Arthur arrives home following his learning of Bernard's death. Unanswered Questions *Where is Kimura? *How was Kimura related to the three Schakale? *What separated Kimura from the three Schakale? *What is the significance of Kimura's snowflake tattoo? *Is Kimura a Schneetmacher?